Poached Eggs
Pigs: |released = December 11, 2009 |game = |previous = Sakura Ninja (Angry Birds Fuji TV only) Tutorial |next = Mighty Hoax |background = lightblue }} Poached Eggs is the first episode of Angry Birds and the very first episode of any Angry Birds game. It consists of three themes, all of which take place on a large plain during different times of the day, each containing 21 levels. If the cinematic trailer does take place during Poached Eggs, the pigs steal the eggs while the birds defeat an insect who landed on one of the eggs. Storyline The following is from The World of Angry Birds Official Guide, as told by the Mighty Eagle: THE DAY THE EGGS WERE STOLEN I couldn't believe it when I heard what had happened. Red, Chuck and the Blues were looking after the nest when a mosquito made the mistake of landing on one of the eggs. Red saw, well, red. He chased the mosquito up and down, round and round until . . . he lost it. Nice one, Red. And when the birds looked back at the nest, it was empty. The eggs were gone! You see while Red and the others were distracted by the mosquito, a Minion had seen his chance. He pounced, pinching the eggs right from under their beaks. Disaster! Birds *Red *Jay, Jake, and Jim *Chuck *Bomb *Matilda Levels Theme 1 • 1-1 • 1-2 • 1-3 • 1-4 • 1-5 • ---- • 1-6 • 1-7 • 1-8 • 1-9 • 1-10 • ---- • 1-11 • 1-12 • 1-13 • 1-14 • 1-15 • ---- • 1-16 • 1-17 • 1-18 • 1-19 • 1-20 • 1-21 • ---- Theme 2 • 2-1 • 2-2 • 2-3 • 2-4 • 2-5 • ---- • 2-6 • 2-7 • 2-8 • 2-9 • 2-10 • ---- • 2-11 • 2-12 • 2-13 • 2-14 • 2-15 • ---- • 2-16 • 2-17 • 2-18 • 2-19 • 2-20 • 2-21 • ---- Theme 3 • 3-1 • 3-2 • 3-3 • 3-4 • 3-5 • ---- • 3-6 • 3-7 • 3-8 • 3-9 • 3-10 • ---- • 3-11 • 3-12 • 3-13 • 3-14 • 3-15 • ---- • 3-16 • 3-17 • 3-18 • 3-19 • 3-20 • 3-21 • ---- Trivia *Before the episode colors were removed in a update, the representative color they used in Poached Eggs is cyan. *In Angry Birds Trilogy, the pigs are seen using a magnifying glass to cook the eggs. *This is the only episode in the original game where the Bad Piggies do not use any special technique to capture the eggs (e.g. in Danger Above, the pigs use balloons to capture the eggs). * This is the second-longest episode in the entire Angry Birds Series, consisting of 63 levels. The first is Pig Days, from Angry Birds Seasons with 93 levels. * In Mobile, the pigs change into Angry Birds Chrome sprites upon the release of the Short Fuse update, alongside other episodes. * In the final cutscene, the eggs' size is larger compared to the birds, larger than the King Pig. * In the old version of the opening cutscene, Chuck had a prototype design that was never used in any other Angry Birds/Bad Piggies media. Eventually, the opening cutscene was modified to have the characters' standard designs, including Chuck's design. Gallery Angry Birds Old Cutscene 1.jpeg|Notice that in the old version of Cutscene 1, Chuck's design in the Cutscene has a different design that has never been used. Corporal Pig defeated.png Forman Pig defeated.png King Pig defeated.png Cutscene_background_poached.jpg|The first cutscene as it now appears in Angry Birds Classic. 6669_153018791534910_408776560_n.png bandicam 2017-01-09 06-59-40-052.jpg 34.jpg|The birds defeated Corporal Pig in Poached Eggs 1-21 3..jpg|The birds defeated Foreman Pig in Poached Eggs 2-21 4..jpg|The birds defeated King Pig and saved the eggs in Poached Eggs 3-21 Screenshot 2019-08-15-09-40-30.jpg|In 2.3.0 forman pig is not near pigs unlike other versions of the game es:Poached Eggs pl:Poached Eggs pt-br:Poached Eggs ru:Poached Eggs uk:Poached Eggs Category:Levels Category:Episodes Category:Theme 1 Category:Theme 2 Category:Theme 3 Category:Angry Birds Category:Poached Eggs Category:PC Category:Released Episodes of 2009 Category:Flock Favorites Category:Angry Birds Classic Episodes